One conventional microprocessor power supply includes a controllable 3-phase power supply. The conventional power supply includes a feedback control loop that operates to change the power delivered to the load based on load conditions. Each phase of the power supply may be controlled separately or they may be slaved to work off of a master phase so that they track and match in performance. However, each feedback loop is typically highly susceptible to offset errors and other errors that may affect the overall control accuracy of the power supply. To correct these errors, the conventional power supply has to rely on proper layout to provide the best matching possible. Since the input signals are very small, even good layout techniques are not sufficient to provide good matching between the different phases.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.